cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sedusa
Sedusa (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is a beautiful mistress supervillain of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles and quick wits to influence men to do her bidding and an enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can lengthen and control in a variety of offensive ways on her opponents. Her name and snake-like hair are obviously inspired by Medusa. For a brief period, she was Professor Utonium's girlfriend under the alias Ima Goodelady. Abilities *'Hypnotic Charm & Beauty': Sedusa is sexy and uses her sexiness to seduce men into doing what she wants. Her captivating, irresistible skills are similar to the abilities of a siren. *'Mastery of Disguises': Sedusa is a master of disguise and she will constantly go in disguise as other people so nobody will be able to tell who she is, (in the anime, she can change into anyone she desires by wearing makeup, and she turns back to default appearance by wiping it off). ** Trivia *Her "Ima Goodelady" alias is a pun on "I'm a good lady". *Sedusa is based on the Greek monster Medusa, in both name (Medusa, Sedusa) and that both have living hair. Her name also might be referencing the Marvel Comics character Medusa, who also has prehensile hair. **She is also similar to the Batman villainess Poison Ivy (currently voiced by Tasia Valenza). Both characters are beautiful women who use their wiles to "charm" men into doing her bidding. *Sedusa is a parody of Medusa, the Gorgon from Greek mythology who could turn people to solid stone just by looking at her. **Her name "Sedusa" also promotes the fact that she romantically charms, captivates seduces people; especially men just like sirens and mermaids. *Sedusa is the least recurring villain on the show, appearing in only ten episodes, most of which were cameos. There were only three episodes with her as the main villain, the third one being Aspirations, in which she shares the spotlight with Gangreen Gang. **Sedusa serves as a sidegag on the show because Craig McCracken, the creator, had a hard time thinking of plots with her as the main villain. Even The Amoeba Boys, who were actually intended to be lame villains, had more major appearances than Sedusa. **Sedusa has taken the least amount of beatings from The Powerpuff Girls. She took her one and only full beating in the episode "Mommy Fearest" and in the episode Somethings a Ms, she was thrown by Blossom once, and in the episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey she was punched by Buttercup only once. *Sedusa and The Rowdyruff Boys are the only villains to disappear after their defeat and reappear only in the fifth or sixth seasons. *Femme Fatale, the villain from the third season episode, Equal Fights, makes a reference to Sedusa as "the chick in the underwear." *She is the only villain in the episode The Powerpuff Girls Rule to have only shown up in half the episode. For some reason in the part where all the villains were racing to City Hall, it had everyone except for Sedusa. This was probably because the creators didn't have an idea of what they wanted her car to look like. *In Shotgun Wedding, Professor Utonium was looking at pictures of the villains describing what their origins were. Sedusa was in a picture of herself robbing a bank where he described her as "a hot chick with chemically enhanced hair products." *In Divide and Conquer, a picture of her was seen on a wanted poster along with many other villains such as The Amoeba Boys when they were chatting about their plan to steal an orange from a fruit stand. She was being referred to as a 'Jezebel' on her wanted poster. *In Bought and Scold, she was being referred to as the narrator as naughty. This was a pun on the fact that she was both evil and a wanton strumpet girl. *In Second Chances, HIM lists her sin as Envy. *Sedusa's debut episode is parallel to Rugrats in Paris. *Oddly enough, Sedusa is revealed to be the sister of Medusa and is the aunt of Deuce Gorgon, revealing that she is a gorgon herself in Sidekicks for a Weekend. Category:Canon Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Villains Category:Sisters Category:Aunts Category:Gorgons